1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel peptides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As regards peptides analogous to the peptide of the invention, there is known for example a peptide represented by formula EQU Asp-Tyr(SO.sub.3 H)-Met-Gly-Trp-Met-Asp-Phe-NH.sub.2
(hereinafter this peptide is referred to as "CCK-8"). CCK-8 is known to have a wide variety of physiological actions such as the contraction of gallbladder, stimulation of pancreatic enzyme secretion, stimulation of pancreatic internal secretion, potentiation of intestinal movement, depression of gastric secretion, pancreas proliferation, depression of central nervous system, sedation, enhancement of sleeping time, antipsychopathia action, anti convoulsive action, analgesia, and anorexia.